1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake including friction pads disposed opposite to a brake disk, a bracket provided with support portions for movably supporting the friction pad so as to permit sliding along the axial direction of the brake disk, and retainers each interposed between the friction pad and the support portion.
2. Description of Background Art
A disk brake in which retainers are interposed between both ends of a friction pad along the circumferential direction of a brake disk and support portions provided on a bracket is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-122278. In this disk brake, the friction pad is springily held by the retainers, whereby displacements of the friction pad relative to the retainers are restrained, and generation of sounds is prevented.
However, if the retainer is moved relative to the support portion of the bracket when a vibration is exerted on the friction pad, the retainer may collide on the support portion to generate a sound, and there is no disclosure in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-122278 about the technology for preventing the generation of the sound attendant on the movement of the retainer.